


Ask Reddit

by Berty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post Season/Series 8, Relationship Advice, Retirement, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: I've got a good one for you.I first met this guy at work - let's call him Geekboy...Jack O'Neill discovers Ask Reddit and realises they might be able to help him with a bit of a dilemma.





	Ask Reddit

**Author's Note:**

> I know Reddit wasn't around in this format when this fic is set (post Jack's promotion and move to Washington DC), but this story has been doing the rounds and when I read it, it sounded so perfectly Jack/Daniel that I had to adapt it. Much of the Ask and Reply are lifted from the original, but the rest comes from my own depraved mind. 
> 
> Written for Nicci on the occasion of her birthday in 2015.

I've got a good one for you. 

I first met this guy at work ; let's call him Geekboy. We were in the same team and it was my job to show him the ropes. At first I assumed he was not the kind of guy I'd get along with. He was super-smart, cultured, quiet and I figured we wouldn't have a lot in common. But we spent some time together and I realised that on top of all those other qualities, he was also funny as hell, sarcastic and loyal, so I decided I should try being his friend. 

It wasn't until we'd been working together for about six months that I realised that I was Geekboy's best friend. I'd always assumed that he had a circle of nerdy friends that he didn't talk about. It was about the same time that I realised that he'd become my best friend too. We'd been through a lot and we both came with a lot of baggage, but somehow with him it didn't matter.

I had been wrong about Geekboy. He was quiet, but that was because he was quite introverted and he doesn't like to talk about himself. And the nerdy thing? Well, it's true but he can kick back with a beer and appreciate a good game on the TV as well as the next man. We spent a lot of time together, and not just at work. We'd hang out at each other's houses, eat together, hike and travel. It was easy and comfortable. We never discussed it - it just happened. 

And then I had to move. My job changed and I was sent across the country. But we still talk every day. Every day. And lately I've been wondering if Geeky and I are more than just good friends.

Here's what got me thinking; 

1\. Geekboy hates to be touched. I noticed it straight away about him and I had to make a real effort NOT to touch him. But after a while he began to touch me when we were alone. He'd move closer to me and lean in. It was kind of adorable, and I'm a tactile kind of guy so I wasn't complaining. Now we're physical all the time - not sexually, but he'll put an arm around my shoulder or sprawl all over me when we're sitting on the couch watching TV. 

2\. At first when we slept over, we'd make up a guest bed for the other. Now we just share. I've woken up with him curled against me or with his arms around me. I'm not going to lie, my heart did embarrassing things the first time that happened. I woke before him and just thought about how nice it felt. He woke a few minutes later and we looked at each other, then I said, "Morning, sweetheart," and he punched me and we laughed. 

3\. We go on vacation together.

4\. He once went on a research trip for work. When he returned he told me that he'd identified a new type of thing (sorry I'm being so vague. Our line of work is very niche.) He said he'd named it after me. I was kind of surprised and asked him why. He said, "Who else would I name it after?"

5\. Neither of us have dated in a while. Personally, I just haven't felt inclined to. I don't feel the need for anyone else in my life when I have Geekboy. I've been married before and so has he. I've been with men and women since then, and he knows this, but nothing has become serious. Geeky has always been vague about his orientation. 

6\. We go places alone a lot. One really bad day and he turned up on my doorstep. He drove us up into the mountains to a favourite spot, got out some blankets and we just laid there together for hours. 

7\. Since we've been apart he sends me messages like, "Something reminded me of you," or "I miss you." Some of them are sarcastic or jokey. But not all of them. Friends tell me that he talks about me a lot, which is a relief because I think people are beginning to notice how much I talk about him too. We mail each other gifts sometimes. I send him books or coffee. He sends me samples from his research, like bits of pot or leaves or sticks. It sounds dumb, literally receiving pieces of rock and leaves in the mail, but you bet your ass I have a whole shelf devoted to the stuff. 

7\. I think about him a lot. He's attractive, smart, funny and probably my favourite person in the whole universe. It's a little pathetic how much I like him and how a text from him can make my whole day. 

So, as you can see, there are a lot of things that can be explained as things that straight best friends do, and other things that...can't. 

I'm retiring early this year and I realise that it's the first time in a long time that I can choose where to live. I've also realised that where I want to live is with him. But if I feel like we could live together, I have to figure out whether we're boyfriends or whatever. Geekboy's pretty reserved and I could wait forever if I left it up to him, so it looks like I need to be the brave one here. I know I love him, and I know I want more, but I can't work out if he does too.

I know you don't get a lot of messages from middle-aged men asking for this kind of advice, but I figured someone out there might have some insight. This has been going on for so long, I just don't know how to find out without asking him outright and that could ruin everything. I can't risk that. 

Any advice would be appreciated.

Military Man

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

You're right, Military Man, this IS a good one. And you've come to the right place for a plan of action. It's time for a weekend visit! 

Hold the hugs a little longer than usual. When you're on the couch alone, hold his hand. Run your fingers through his hair and hum contentedly when he gives you a hug. Let your eyes linger when they make contact with his. 

When you share a bed, and all of the above haven't been rejected, your lips need to find that magic spot between his neck and his shoulder. Be brave and drop a kiss there. Then wait. There's nothing about that move that can be confused. Either it will lead to more and you can tell him how you feel or he will ignore it and then you do the same. 

Of course, you could just take the plunge and get it all out there, in a manner of speaking! Assure him that he'll still be your best friend no matter what, then lay it on the line. See what happens.

Either way I wish you luck, Military Man and hope you and your Geekboy get your happily ever after, you adorable bastards!

______________________________________________________________________________

 

There was nothing Jack liked more than coming home at twilight and finding the house lit up. He hadn't wanted to sell the place when he'd been posted to Washington, and the lease on Daniel's place had been coming up, so it had seemed a perfect solution for Daniel to move in there. Now Jack wasn't so sure. If things didn't evolve the way he hoped this weekend this could all get very messy. 

He let himself in and dumped his bag in the hall. "Hi honey, I'm home!"

A muffled voice called from the kitchen and Jack squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and went off in search of Daniel.

He was sitting at the counter, a book propped against a plant pot as he dug into a bowl of something that made Jack's stomach growl. He looked freshly showered and almost edible himself with his glasses perched on his nose and a jeans, sweater and socks combination that really shouldn't be doing things for Jack, but definitely was. 

"Hey!" Daniel smiled. "How was your flight?"

"Dull," Jack replied. And here he was, about to do either the best or the most stupid thing he'd done in a long, long time. On the advice of someone he's never even met! And damn it, he was too old to be feeling this ridiculous excitement/terror mix!

Before he could change his mind he slipped his arms around Daniel from behind and wrapped them firmly around his waist. "I missed you," he breathed into Daniel's warm broad shoulder. Daniel relaxed into it, like he usually did, tipping his head back to touch against Jack's. And Jack held on. It wasn't so hard. Daniel smelled good and felt amazingly solid in his arms. In fact it was simple, too easy, and Jack was certain he had been overthinking this whole thing. Then he realised that Daniel was unnaturally still and he'd been blissed out, breathing in Daniel for way too long. 

He cleared his throat. "So is there more of that or do I need to get pizza?" He disentangled himself self-consciously and tried to look nonchalant as Daniel turned to him with a slightly puzzled look on his face. It quickly became a soft smile. 

"There's more in the pan. Should still be hot."

Jack busied himself ladling himself some food into the bowl that Daniel had left out for him and when he brought it back to the counter he saw that Daniel had already laid him a place and was pouring him a glass of wine.

They talked of this and that and Jack was relieved that the momentary awkwardness was forgotten, but he struggled to understand what it meant. Was that a rejection? Had he freaked Daniel out? Was he being too heavy handed? 

It was full dark by the time they had finished their food and lingered over exchanging news and an extra glass of wine. They made their way to the couch and Jack was relieved to note that Daniel took up his usual spot right next to him, leaning in and his feet tucked up. Daniel was a comforting, familiar weight and Jack didn't even bitch when he grabbed the TV remote and started to flick through the documentaries. 

He waited until Daniel had settled on something about the space programme in the 60s before he moved onto his next test. He couldn't reach Daniel's hands without doing some major rearranging of limbs, but Daniel's hair was right there and he casually slid his palm down to the nape of his neck before lightly running the tips of his fingers back up against the short, brown strands. It wasn't like he'd never touched Daniel's hair before, a ruffle here and a tug there, just to make him scowl. Daniel's hair was thick and soft and it was very satisfying to dig his fingers into it and watch the way it moved. Closer to the top of his head it was longer and Jack could lift it gently away from Daniel's head and admire the way it fell back, catching the light. He caught a hint of something citrus and wondered what shampoo Daniel used. He found himself considering how it would have felt to run his hands though Daniel's hair as it had been on Abydos, all long and loose. That would have been a proper handful, sun-warmed and strong and...

And now Daniel's hair was all standing up in manic tufts and Jack had the distinct impression that no one was watching the Gemini rockets successes and failures. In fact, was anyone even breathing anymore? It was unnaturally quiet. 

He slowly withdrew his fingers from Daniel's hair, patting down the worst of the damage and moving his hand to a safe distance away where it wouldn't be tempted to scritch against Daniel's nape like it seemed to want to. 

The programme ended on the triumph of the Apollo missions and moved onto something about feats of modern engineering, and still no one moved. Jack was about to feign tiredness and take himself off to bed when Daniel finally moved. 

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked quietly.

Jack's heart made a barrel roll in his chest and his mouth dropped open before he noticed that Daniel was offering him the remote. Jack blinked a few times then shook his head stupidly. 

"Well, I'm going to go and read for a while in bed," Daniel told him. He uncurled himself and stood up, stretching, showing a sliver of toned stomach, inconveniently at Jack's eye level. It was dusted with dark, soft-looking hairs. Jack wanted to bite it.

Wine glasses in hand, Daniel padded into the kitchen while Jack tried to drag together enough brain cells to decide what to do next. 

Daniel had switched off the TV and turned out most of the lights before Jack finally managed to stand up.

"You coming?" Daniel asked, lingering in the doorway. It was mostly dark, but Jack could see the tip of Daniel's head and the slight quizzical smile directed at him and it was that that finally got him moving. 

Jack caught him in the hallway, locking the door. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?" 

He stepped close. Daniel had taken off his glasses now and Jack looked into his blue, intelligent eyes. Without thinking, Jack fumbled for Daniel's hand and tangled their fingers together, never letting himself look away.

Hand holding and gazing at the same time. It was madness. It was too obvious. It was too fast. It was way, way too much...

It would never, ever be enough for Jack.

He realised suddenly the enormity of what he was doing - gambling his whole relationship with Daniel on this throw of the dice. Daniel might be happy to continue to be friends if this all back fired, but Jack knew that he would never be the same again. All or nothing. And on the foundation of some advice column wisdom. He felt sick. 

"I miss you," Jack murmured without thinking. 'All the time' was only added in his head. 

Daniel didn't shy away from what Jack knew must be written all over his face, but he did look thoughtful. "You already said that," he replied with a squeeze of his fingers. 

"It's really, really good to see you," Jack said in the biggest understatement of the decade.

Daniel licked his lips and waited a moment before nodding, a small smile curling up one side of his mouth. He squeezed Jack's hand again before disengaging and padding off down the hall and turning in to the bedroom. 

Jack closed his eyes and tipped his head back. He felt raw and out of control. He breathed for a few moments before his gaze was drawn back to the low glow coming from their bedroom door. 

Their bedroom. 

Or was it? Maybe it was just a room in which they both happened to sleep in one bed. The life that he and Daniel shared was hardly what you might call conventional. Maybe the way they were around each other was simply an extension of that unconventionality. Maybe he'd got this whole thing wrong and this was all one-sided. Whichever it was, he'd already come too far now to back-out. Maybe Daniel hadn't noticed a thing - he doubted it, but it was possible - but his own view had sharpened now. He knew he wanted Daniel to be more than a friend and he knew he'd been deluding himself for years that it had ever been otherwise. 

He had to force himself to take the last few steps to the bedroom door.

Daniel was already in bed, stripped down to just his shorts, the edge of them peeking above the sheets pulled up over his lap. He'd put his glasses back on to read and Jack stood and looked his fill at the smooth chest and flat brown nipples, the wide shoulders and sculpted arms, all bathed in the gold of the reading lamp. Desire burned through Jack like an old familiar friend and he marvelled that he'd been able to ignore it for so long. 

Daniel glanced at him once or twice as Jack shucked his clothes and headed for the shower, but retreated each time back into his book. 

Jack was half-hard as he quickly washed the airplane smell off his skin. Daniel was only yards away, almost naked but somehow it didn't feel like the right thing to do to be jerking off to that image. If all this fell apart, if this was to be the last night they shared a bed, Jack didn't want to have the knowledge that he's abused Daniel's trust in that way. He dried himself off, found clean underwear and picked up a t-shirt. It would cover any embarrassing signs of his erection, but it was a warm night and Daniel would notice as they didn't usually bother with a shirt in bed. 

He dropped the shirt, willed himself to calm and moved as quickly as he could across the bedroom, climbing into bed with an overdone sigh.

"Tired?" Daniel asked. 

"Long day," Jack explained, curling onto his side to face his friend.

Pretending to be asleep was boring and gave Jack's mind way too much time to think about how only a few inches separated him and Daniel. Daniel's skin. Lots of Daniel's skin. It smelled different to his hair, more spicy. He thought he could feel the heat of him across the distance between them. 

After an age Daniel finally put his book down. Jack heard him take his glasses off and place them on the nightstand. The click of the light going out was Jack's cue to open his eyes.

Daniel lay down on his side, facing the lamp, just as Jack knew he would. Jack lay very still as Daniel slowly eased himself back across the sheets until he was curled up, spooned against Jack. This was how Daniel chose to sleep most nights they shared a bed. They moved around in the night and often Jack would wake with their positions reversed the following morning, but this was how Daniel liked to fall asleep. And it was perfect for the final part of the advice Jack had adopted, foolishly or otherwise. 

It all came down to this. 

He'd considered quitting and trying to get his head back into the best friends space they had occupied for so long but discounted it. He had to know.

He shifted himself so their bodies fitted more closely then lifted his head. He lowered his nose to the curve of perfect skin between Daniel's neck and shoulder and breathed. It was so good, known but new, familiar but different. He touched his lips to the smooth, warm skin there, a soft brush, then another and another. 

He lay back down to wait, his heart pounding and his mind spinning. Daniel wasn't moving. 

Still wasn't moving. 

Jack thought he might just stop breathing altogether because this was agony. 

Still not moving. 

Still...

"Jack?"

He managed to grunt. 

"Are you awake?"

Jack considered, for an instant, faking sleep and passing the whole thing off as the actions of a man overtired from work and travel.

For an instant.

"Yeah, Daniel, I'm awake," he admitted softly. "I was wondering..."

"Thank God!" And Daniel was on him, forcing him onto his back and straddling him, pressing kisses to his face and chest and anywhere he could reach. 

Jack was proud of how quickly he reacted, reaching up to grab Daniel's soft hair and move his mouth to where he wanted it - on his own. The kiss was searing, deep and possessive. Jack had to work hard to keep up with Daniel who seemed to be everywhere at once. He hummed which turned into a moan as Daniel's hand slid into his shorts and palmed his ass.

Daniel wasn't gentle as he pulled Jack's shorts off and made short work of his own. He seemed to have a very good idea of what was supposed to be happening and Jack was happy to let him get on with it while his whole world view readjusted in light of this new, previously unsuspected side of Daniel. Jack complied wordlessly as Daniel urged him further up the bed and piled pillows behind his head and shoulders, kissing and nipping and stroking him all the while.

Jack ran a hand down the centre of Daniel's sleek chest, trailing his fingers through the small hairs on his belly that were are soft as he's imagined. He'd bite them later, when Daniel was in a better position. He reached lower through a very tidy thatch of thicker hair and wrapped a hand around Daniel's smooth, hard cock. 

'Wait," Daniel gasped.

Jack made an embarrassing noise in the back of his throat as Daniel moved away, leaning over to the side, then blinked in the sudden albeit soft light from the reading lamp.

"I want to see you," Daniel explained.

And that was a very, very good idea. Because Daniel was beautiful. Stunning. Exquisite. Jack ran out of superlatives at that point, because Daniel was settling himself on some very sensitive parts of Jack's anatomy, but he'd think of some more later. Much later.

Daniel had acquired condoms and lube from somewhere, Jack assumed it was the nightstand and he knew they hadn't been there when he'd moved out. He was too busy to think on this for long either, because Daniel was wrapping a warm palm around his straining cock and rolling a condom down his length this single-minded determination. The lube was cool on his hot skin and Daniel made sure he was very thorough, coating him from tip to root which Jack groaned at and tried not to squirm too much. 

Watching Daniel reach around and slide those same slick fingers into his own ass was breathtaking. The look of intense concentration on his face, the way he arched his neck and bit little indents into his bottom lip had Jack wide-eyed, not wanting to miss a moment.

It didn't seem to take very long before Daniel had Jack's cock in his hand and was positioning himself to take it. Jack wanted to speak out, to tell him he didn't want Daniel to be hurt, but his words turned into a long, drawn-out moan as Daniel's body opened to him so sweetly and perfectly. Just enough friction to make them both sigh, but smooth and easy; it was almost as if Daniel had... 

Jack was definitely getting a look in that nightstand drawer later.

Daniel's skin was flushed from nipple to perfect nipple, climbing up his chest and onto his throat. In the gentle light his skin shone. Jack watched him as he sank slowly, slowly down the length of his cock. It was beautiful, maddening, hypnotising, watching the play of expression across Daniel's face as he focussed. Jack fought the urge to drive himself deeper into that sweet, drugging grasp. Finally Daniel relaxed, with Jack fully seated inside him . He rolled his shoulders and and shimmied a little, sending pulses of heat ricocheting through Jack's groin. 

Daniel settled his knees beneath him and began to rock. He placed his hands on Jack's chest and used them as leverage to work his body up and down Jack's length. His cock bobbed enticingly and Jack reached out again, taking it in hand and rubbing a deliberate thumb across the slit, already slick and sticky. He watched as another pearl of liquid beaded at the tip, and he rubbed again, smearing the slickness over the sensitive head of Daniel's cock. Daniel shuddered and closed his eyes, so Jack explored further, palming his balls then running a short thumbnail around the swollen entrance to Daniel's body and sliding his fingers either side of his own cock to tease Daniel's opening. Daniel keened in response and rocked harder and faster, almost bouncing on Jack's dick and driving him wild. 

The muscles in Daniel's ass stretched and flexed as he rocked, and Jack shaped greedy palms, kneading and spreading, encouraging him on. Jack was close to coming now, but he couldn't drag his eyes from Daniel's face as he chased his own orgasm. Completely unguarded and wanton, Daniel was a sight to behold. The flush had reached his cheeks and he panted in time to his own rhythm. A tiny part of Jack's mind berated him for letting Daniel do all the work here, but Daniel's vision seemed to be very specific and he didn't want to intrude. He could feel his release building and just wanted to hang on long enough for Daniel to come first. He didn't want to miss that.

Daniel's eyes opened wide and Jack saw his cock leap and jerk as the first flood of come welled from the tip. It hit his belly and spattered his chest. Jack rubbed the hot rim of his ass again and was rewarded with another surge of come and a deep, ripping groan from Daniel as he trembled above him. The sound of Daniel so abandoned tipped Jack over too and he managed to keep his eyes open only long enough to watch a third splash join the others as it slid down Daniel's taut stomach.

Jack roused to Daniel wiping him clean with something warm and damp. Jack protested his sensitivity as Daniel dealt with the condom, but Daniel wisely ignored him. Soon they were both spooned together in Daniel's preferred position and Jack buried his nose in his friend's hair.

On a whim he shifted to drop another kiss on that magic spot and Daniel hummed contentedly and wriggled his ass even closer against Jack's groin. 

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something," Jack said softly into Daniel's skin.

"Whassat?" Daniel asked sleepily.

"Are we... like... boyfriends?"

Daniel stiffened. "Oh! I thought... well, yes! That is, if you wanted to... uh..."

"Oh, okay. I just wondered, you know?" Jack lasted a whole six seconds before he began to chuckle and Daniel relaxed again in his arms, kicking at him beneath the sheets.

"Bastard," Daniel muttered.

"Adorable bastard," Jack corrected.

Fin


End file.
